Cedarstar
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest=Leader: |namesl=Cedarstar |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=''Unknown'' |succeededby1=Raggedstar |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''None''}} Cedarstar is a very dark gray tom with a white underbelly, a muscular body, amber eyes, and a muzzle gray with age. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Crookedstar's Promise :Cedarstar is first seen at Crookedpaw's first Gathering, when Bluepaw points out the leaders. He reports sadly that his deputy, Stonetooth, has moved to the elders' den. He then says that Raggedpelt replaces his position. :He is next seen at the following Gathering, sitting on the Great Rock beside Heatherstar. Cedarstar is noted to be speaking shortly after Pinestar announces the beginning of the Gathering. He mentions that despite the new-leaf warmth and prey, kittypets had been straying close to borders. When Pinestar says that he would be increasing patrols, Cedarstar's deputy, Raggedpelt, yowls that no ShadowClan cat had crossed ThunderClan borders in moons. Bluestar's Prophecy :Cedarstar is briefly seen giving his reports at Gatherings. He is first seen scrabbling to the top of the Great Rock, announcing the beginning of the Gathering. Among the crowd, Adderfang angrily whispers who put him in charge. Shortly before RiverClan arrives, he is seen standing up to share ShadowClan's news. While Bluepaw is pointing out the leaders to Crookedpaw, she notes that Cedarstar is next to Heatherstar. His deputy, Stonetooth, retires, while Raggedpelt is appointed as the new deputy. :During the following Gathering, Cedarstar is seen behind the ThunderClan leader, Pinestar, who shortly takes his place to share more news. He announces that new-leaf brought prey and warmth, but kittypets were straying closer to borders. Cedarstar notes that ShadowClan had to chase a ginger kittypet from their borders, the kittypet thought by Bluefur to be Jake. When Pinestar shares his news, he blinks at Cedarstar, saying it was better to be safe than sorry. :After that Gathering, Cedarstar is next seen at the one following it. He announces that Yellowfang, who was previously a warrior, was currently training under the guidance of Sagewhisker as a medicine cat. : When Brokenpaw, one of ShadowClan's apprentices, tries to attack two RiverClan apprentices at another Gathering, he assigned him to clean the elders' den for a moon. Rosetail noted that Cedarstar had been so embarassed. Raggedpelt, however, disagreed with this, Brokenpaw being his son. Yellowfang's Secret :Cedarstar is first mentioned in the book when Yellowkit is playing with her littermates, pretending that the elders were WindClan warriors. She attempts to sound as dignified as her Clan leader, who is Cedarstar. Before the apprentice ceremonies of Raggedkit and Scorchkit, Cedarstar is seen emerging from his den, which is beneath an oak tree. He bounds across the clearing and jumps onto the Clanrock, yowling for a Clan meeting. :Looking down at the two kits, Cedarstar begins to state that they are gathered, but is cut off when Yellowkit starts wriggling. She proclaims to Brightflower that she has a thorn in her paw, but when Brightflower sees nothing, she snaps to her kit to stop fussing and listen to Cedarstar. Beginning once more, Cedarstar declares that they are gathered for the one of the most important ceremonies- the apprentice ceremonies. He says that Raggedkit and Scorchkit were currently at their sixth moon and are ready to begin their training. :Cedarstar beckons Raggedkit forward with his tail and chooses Brackenfoot to become his mentor. The leader states that Brackenfoot was ready for another apprentice and would mentor Raggedpaw- he also adds that he trusts Brackenfoot to pass all his skills and loyalty to ShadowClan to Raggedpaw. Brackenfoot dips his head, meowing that Cedarstar could trust him. As Raggedpaw and Brackenfoot head toward the edge of the circle, Cedarstar calls Scorchkit forward, his mentor being Crowtail. Cedarstar claims that Crowtail has proven herself as a warrior and that he knew she would pass all her knowledge to Scorchpaw. :During the rat battle, Cedarstar loses a life and Stonetooth is injured, prompting him to join the elders. Cedarstar announces this at a gathering, to the shock of all the clans. He names Raggedpelt the new deputy. :Cedarstar makes Nightpelt Brokenpaw's mentor, to the shock of most cats. Yellowfang expresses her doubts, but he reassures her that he chose Nightpelt to teach Brokenpaw patience and selflessness. During Brokenpaw's first gathering, Cedarstar yells at him in front of the other clans, much to Raggedpelt's anger. :Soon after the gathering, Yellowfang is awokened by Cedarstar's moaning in the night. He is dying from an unknown illness, and loses his last life and joins StarClan. Raggedstar follows him as leader. :Later on in StarClan, Cedarstar gives Brokenstar his first life and says to use it by living by the warrior code. Trivia *He has mistakenly been called Cedarheart. Character Pixels Quotes ''Bluestar's Prophecy |to=''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Bluestar's Prophecy}} }} References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters